Taking The Reins Back
by pixiegold
Summary: Tony gives Tim and Kate a surprise test. Will they pass? What's it on? This story does not follow canon and there is some OOC. Not sure if this story should be considered bashing or just some attitude adjustment. Either way you have been warned.
1. Tests

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or the characters portrayed on television. The story is mine.

**Summary:** Tony gives Tim and Kate a surprise test. Will they pass? What's it on? This story does not follow canon and there is some OOC. Not sure if this story should be considered bashing or just some attitude adjustment. Either way you have been warned.

**A/N:** First, my regular beta is very busy and I wanted to get this posted. So if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks. Second, if you have come here to leave flames just leave this story now. I won't tolerate childish ranting about my being mean to Kate or McGee when I have given fair warning that they won't be portrayed in the best light.

**Tests**

Tony had a little surprise, well maybe a big surprise for the two junior agents. He was getting tired of Kate's superior attitude and belief that she didn't have to take orders from him when Gibbs was not around. And now Tim was beginning to emulate her. It's not that they outright refused his orders but would question them or push to have him do the "probie" work.

Kate had claimed he wasn't her boss when they were South of the Boarder but he'd reminded her that he _was_ the boss when Gibbs wasn't there. To keep an argument from erupting he reminded her that even though she wasn't a probationary agent any more she was still a junior agent on the team and he was the senior agent as well as being Gibbs' Senior Field Agent, making him Gibbs' Second.

DiNozzo was aware that the Team Lead had spoken to her. It seemed that as time had passed she was falling back into old habits. The young man was becoming concerned that any hesitance in following his orders could lead to someone getting hurt during a dangerous situation. So he'd come up with a plan and went to see Gibbs the night before about putting it into action. He needed the backing of the Marine to pull it off and the older man would have to make sure that the team was off rotation for a couple of days. The former detective smiled thinking of the conversation the two men had over cowboy steaks the night before.

_**Flashback**_

Tony entered Gibbs house carrying a six pack of beer. He'd been debating how to approach his mentor with his plan when he looked up to see the man in question standing in front of his desk nearly giving him a heart attack. He'd been so deep in thought he missed the older man's approach. Despite what others might think Anthony was almost always aware when someone approached him.

"Be at my place at 18:00 DiNozzo. Bring beer, I'm out." The Marine smirked before heading to the elevator.

How did that man _always_ know when Tony needed to talk to him? He sighed internally; he hoped that in time he would become half the agent his mentor already was now.

Taking a deep breath he could smell the wonderful odor of the older man's one of a kind cowboy steaks. "Hey Boss." The younger agent said in greeting while heading for the fridge to put all but two beers away.

"DiNozzo. Steaks are done. Grab the butter while you're in the fridge." The silver haired man pulled the steaks off the fire putting them on the waiting plates along with a couple of potatoes wrapped in foil.

Tony sat on "his" side of the sofa placing the butter and a beer for his friend on the coffee table. He accepted the plate, "Potatoes too? Awesome. Thanks Boss."

The only answer was a nodded acknowledgement.

The two men cut their steak and ate quietly. Once both men were finished eating the younger agent looked at Gibbs to see the 'what's on your mind' look. It was a good thing that he'd gotten so good at reading his mentor's facial expressions.

Anthony sighed quietly before answering. "Tim and Kate are beginning to give me some real problems when you're not around Boss. Kate has always had some issues with me because she thinks that her education and experience in the Secret Service make her a better agent than a former cop with a degree in gym. I thought it would stop after you'd spoken to her and it did for awhile. Now she makes some of the most inappropriate remarks about me, my social life, and my lack of a 'real' degree. I know that I push the boundary of being inappropriate but I have never crossed it."

"I really don't think she ever changed her mind about my intelligence or ability as an agent. She bided her time until she found an ally in McGee. I can't tell you how many times he's thrown his MIT and John's Hopkins degree in my face insinuating that I have nothing to teach him. After all, I have a degree in Gym, unlike the two of them who have degrees in something important." He paused needing a moment to find the right words to continue.

"You've never cared about what people think about your background before. Why is it a problem now?"

The younger man shrugged, "I don't care but it's gone beyond remarks about my education. Lately Kate has begun questioning my orders or directions when you're not around and McGee has been following her lead."

Gibbs sat up turning to gaze at him intently while demanding, "Are you telling me that those two are not following your orders? How long has this been going on and what have you done about it?"

Tony ran a hand through his hair as he tried to recall when he first noticed the problem, "I think it's been a couple of weeks, might be more. It just became more obvious two weeks ago when Mr. MIT started doing it too. I spoke to both of them individually reminding them that I'm the Senior Field Agent and that I _am_ in charge when you're not around. The first time I spoke to them they behaved for a few days before the questions started again. I spoke to Kate yesterday." He shook his head still shocked at her attitude, "and she just scoffed saying that she didn't understand why I was the Senior Field Agent when she was the better candidate. I reminded her that it didn't matter what _she_ thought, you're the Boss and it's your decision who's the Senior Field Agent not hers. I said that if she had problems with your choice to see you. She just shook her head at me and walked away."

DiNozzo waited for the imminent explosion. It didn't take long. "They won't question your orders when I get through with the two of them! You're their superior no matter _what_ they think. When they question you they question me! If they can't get past their issues with _my_ choice of Senior Field Agent they don't belong on _my_ team!"

Despite knowing the Marine would explode, the younger man was shocked at the vehemence of Gibbs' defense and pleased with the praise. The man was not one to hand out praise very often or lightly. "Thanks Boss."

Gibbs turned and looked him straight in the eye, "I meant it." He tilted his head before smirking, "You have an idea."

Smiling he laid out his plan getting a laugh out of the older man.

Growing serious Tony looked at his friend as he brought up something he felt may upset the older man but needed to be addressed. "Boss, I understand that the head slaps are your way of letting me know you're paying attention to me, and to get me to focus, but Kate and McGee may not see it that way. Either you need to make that clear or you need to stop."

He received a nod of acknowledgement.

DiNozzo continued with some trepidation; he knew the older man wasn't going to like what he said next. "You also need to start treating me like I'm your Senior Field Agent instead of just another agent on the team. The constant competition, angling to get your attention and look good in your eyes is counterproductive when you don't make a real distinction between McGee, Kate and me."

"They believe that they're my equal since I have to _compete_ for your attention and approval just like them. I know you use it to get answers faster and make us better at our jobs. The problem is that you don't make any distinction between the three of us. You don't allow me to do the things that are part of a Senior Field Agent's Job accept the paperwork."

"You need to start treating me like your Second. If you don't, why should they? It will become a matter of do as I say and not as I do if you don't and I don't know if I can continue as your Second if the junior agents can't respect me." He stopped not knowing what else to say. He watched different emotions flicker across Gibbs face while he waited for the older man to speak.

xxxxxx

Gibbs' first reaction was to tell DiNozzo he was full of it. His methods worked to close cases…he forcefully stopped that train of thought. There was a problem with the team and it needed to be fixed. He trusted the young man sitting next to him; he was training him to be his replacement when he retired so it was time to listen and to think about what he'd been told.

The Marine pondered Tony's words carefully. He came to the realization that the younger man had a point. He really didn't treat the three agents differently despite DiNozzo being his Senior Field Agent since before Kate joined the team*. It had never occurred to him that two agents who did well at FLETC would not understand the chain of command. Nor had he considered his method of using competition to make them better agents would give them the idea that it was okay ignore the _fact_ that Anthony DiNozzo was the Senior Field Agent as was to be respected and orders followed.

Caitlin Todd came to the team with a chip on her shoulder that included over confidence that her background gave her some advantages that his protégé didn't have because he'd been 'just a cop'. Despite being a talented profiler she hasn't noticed that DiNozzo was a master at keeping people from seeing the real Anthony DiNozzo. You had to work at becoming his friend; Tony didn't trust others easily and used the Frat Boy to keep people at arms length. It was aggravating that such a smart woman was so blind. She assumed that her first impression of her teammate was accurate and never bothered to reevaluate her conclusions.

He cleared his throat gaining the younger man's attention. "I'll figure out something to keep the competition from interfering with your position on the team. I'll stop using the head slaps if it becomes necessary. There is a condition, no more protecting those two from punishment unless you make sure that their behavior or mistake is corrected yourself. If you really screw up, we'll discuss it in private instead of in front of them." It was as close to an apology that he was able to make. His young friend was worth the effort to apologize if needed, he _was_ sorry that his methods caused problems for his Second.

DiNozzo ducked his head with a shy smile. "Thanks Boss."

_Good, his non apology was heard and accepted. _

"Let's get the details of your plan worked out before I call Morrow to request we be taken off call tomorrow." The two men spent about half an hour hammering out the details. Once they were done they headed to the basement to work on the boat. Over the last year Gibbs had started teaching Tony how to work with wood. He hoped that it would help to make up for his friend's lack of father/son interaction while growing up. Besides, he enjoyed spending time with the gregarious man.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony looked up when he heard the elevator ding to see his victims…er…fellow team members entering the bullpen. He then turned to see Gibbs watching him from the balcony. They nodded at each other smirking. Time for phase one.

"Morning, Probie, Katie. Have a good night?"

Kate answered as she put her things away. "It was fine. I finished reading Certain Prey by John Sanford. Excellent story but I'm sure you wouldn't be interested since it's not published in Playboy. What did you do Tim?"

McGee looked up from turning his computer on, "Uh, fixed a friend's computer. It had a nasty virus."

DiNozzo had internally reeled at the remark about the book that was really low. Time to adjust some attitudes, but first he decided to address her remark about the book. "Well, I hate to disappoint you Kate but I've read all of John Sanford's books and enjoyed them. However I prefer John Grisham." He enjoyed her stunned look for a moment before standing up and grabbing two packets of paper sitting on his desk and headed for Kate's desk. "Now that we've settled that I can read more than just Playboy articles, you have a little test to take."

"Test?" Kate asks in an incredulous voice looking at the paper she'd been handed. "Gibbs didn't say anything about a test. I'm not a probationary agent anymore, why do _I_ have to take a test?"

The Senior Field Agent raised an eyebrow at her questions, especially at her tone.

He didn't get a chance to respond due to Gibbs barking as he strode around the corner coffee in hand, "What are you waiting for Todd, McGee? Get to work."

Tony turned back to his desk hiding a smile when the junior and probationary agents looked like they would've jumped into orbit if it was physically possible at the older man's bark. They hurried to do as instructed once they'd gotten over the shock. He sat in his chair waiting for Kate to react to the first question on the test. She might even glance through the rest of them before opening her mouth.

_*What are the educational requirements to become a Senior Field Agent?  
>*How many years of experience in law enforcement are required to become a Senior Field Agent?<br>*What are the main duties of a Senior Field Agent?  
>*What are the duties of junior agents?<br>*What is the chain of command on the MCRT?  
>*and more.<em>

He didn't have to wait long. "Is this some kind of joke?" Todd asked in an incredulous tone.

DiNozzo watched with interest as Gibbs glared at the female agent. "Do you have a question about the test, Agent Todd?" He asked in a deceptively mild voice. Uh-oh, the Marine used the voice that was a just a warning of the imminent arrival of former Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs if the questions persisted.

The Senior Field Agent smirked watching as her mouth opened and shut a couple of time before she found her voice. "I don't understand why we're being tested on the requirements for a Senior Field Agent. Unless I'm being considered for the position?" His smirk disappeared at her faux pas.

xxxxx

Gibbs stared intently at Kate until she appeared to realize she said something wrong. "You're taking a test because you don't seem to understand what it takes to _be_ a Senior Field Agent. Can you answer any of those questions Todd? Or did you break rule #8 and assume you knew what it takes without checking the facts?" The older man asked with venom.

He watched as she tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't piss him off more. She was failing. He turned to McGee to see a look of shame.

The Probationary Agent spoke without being asked. "I—I'm sorry Boss. I can't answer the questions. I d-didn't check the requirements for a Senior Field Agent only a Field Agent."

Gibbs nodded at the young man who was looking him in the eyes despite his obvious discomfort. "Your honesty just saved some of your ass McGee." He stood up grabbing two books as he headed around his desk first handing one to McGee before tossing the other to Todd who struggled to catch it before it smacked her in the face. "These are copies of the duties and requirements of each position on the MCRT. I expect both of you to read them and answer the questions that DiNozzo gave you. _I'll_ be grading you." He paused to let that sink in.

He moved so he stood by DiNozzo's desk so he could look at the junior agents easily before continuing. "DiNozzo and I came up with this to show you what it takes to do his job as well as your own." The Supervisory Agent turned to glare at Kate Todd, "You're not being considered for the position Todd because you don't even know what it takes to be a Senior Field Agent never mind being qualified to be one."

The Marine paused to look back and forth between the two junior agents. "I _know_ you've shown disrespect to DiNozzo by questioning his orders. He is _my_ Senior Field Agent because he's the best man for the job. By questioning his orders you ignore the chain of command. This is not the way to show that you're ready to become a Senior Agent on a team never mind a Senior Field Agent."

His glare increased when she opened her mouth to say something, "DiNozzo came to me about your attitude. You have ignored reminders from both of us that he _is_ your superior giving him no choice but to report the problem to me. If you don't take this test I'll place a formal reprimand in your file and transfer you to another team. Care to tell me why you think you're more qualified than him, when you can't even tell us what the requirements _are_ for the position Agent Todd."

The older man watched various expressions flit across her face as she seemed to struggle to respond to his accusations without digging her current hole any deeper. She appeared to gather herself with a deep breath before speaking, "Tony only has a degree in Phys. Ed. while mine is in psychology. I'm an experienced profiler while he was just a cop."

She stopped as he stalked to her desk to slam his hand down right in front of her saying angrily, "You need to read this before you say _any_ more. You need to remember that _you_ are the junior agent and _DiNozzo's_ the senior agent even if he wasn't my Senior Field Agent, his status at this agency is higher than yours and _not_ just because he's been here longer. He has more experience as an investigator than you." He struggled not to yell the last few words; he didn't want to be heard in Autopsy.

He took a deep breath before continuing, "By disrespecting him you're disrespecting _me_ and _my_ _choice_ of Senior Field Agent. If you continue after today you'll be off my team. Is that _clear_ Agent Todd?"

He waited until the shock showing on her face cleared and she nodded with obvious reluctance and responded, "Yes sir."

Gibbs ignored the dig at being called sir turning and walking to his desk. "Get to work; we're off call for the day. DiNozzo, get me some coffee." He hadn't missed the look the profiler gave his partner and wanted to remove the distraction so she'd actually start reading.

"On it Boss!" DiNozzo hopped up and left the bullpen with a bounce in his step.

Gibbs smiled internally seeing the bounce as he sat down to work on the waiting paperwork. "Get to work Todd," he barked again when he noticed that Todd was glaring at Tony's back.

**TBC**

* I always thought it was odd that Tony was "promoted" to SFA after Tim had joined the team. It seems to me that he was always the SFA. At the very least next to Gibbs he's the most senior agent on the team and therefore above Kate and Tim all along.


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or the characters portrayed on television. The story is mine.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter and again it's not betaed. So please let me know if you see any mistakes. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.

**Revelations**

Two hours later Tony was working quietly at his desk when he noticed McGee stand up and approach him hesitantly. Turning to face the younger man he asked, "Finished McGee?"

The Probationary Agent nodded holding out the test. "I know apologies are against the rules but I owe you one. I'm sorry. I should've realized that Gibbs wouldn't make you his Senior Field Agent if you couldn't do the job. I'd heard the stories about how you and Burley are the only agents to last on his team." Tim McGee looked down than up again to look him in the eye, "I—it's just the pranks, jokes and movie quotes—"

DiNozzo held up his hand stopping the flow of words, "I know how I act Probie. Let me ask you a question. Do you still jump every time Gibbs barks at you? How do you handle crime scenes now compared to when you joined the team?"

The older agent watched his younger friend blink a few times with a thoughtful look on his face before an answer came, "I don't jump unless the Boss is really mad and I don't get sick at crime scenes now. That's why you played all the pranks?"

He smiled proudly at the probationary agent. "Helping to toughen you up was a factor. It also helps us to deal with the darkness we deal with on a daily basis. I've seen cops who burn out before they turn forty from dealing with the death, rape and other crimes. My goal is to keep you, Kate, me and even Gibbs from becoming a statistic. Besides I know that Gibbs will always make sure I don't take it too far usually with a head slap." He rubbed the back of his head with a rueful smile.

"As for the movie quotes, I love movies and like to share that with others. Besides, there has been a few times where my knowledge of movies has helped to solve our cases."

The younger agent nodded in apparent understanding.

The Senior Field Agent turned serious for a moment. "I just want you to remember I may prank you here in the office but never when we're out in the field. Tease you yes, prank no. I will _always_ do my best to make sure you don't get hurt when we're working a scene, remember that, maybe you won't get poison ivy again." Both men scratched involuntarily at the reminder. Tony tilted his head as McGee stayed by his desk. "Go ahead and ask Probie, I'm not Gibbs, I don't read minds."

The young agent cleared his throat before asking, "Why don't you talk about getting your Master's Degree at the University of Maryland?"

DiNozzo studied the younger man realizing that he was honestly curious and not being judgmental.

He didn't get a chance to respond because Kate chose that moment to interrupt sarcastically, "Tony doesn't have a Master's Degree. If he did we'd never hear the end of it."

McGee turned to Kate refuting her statement promptly, "Yes he does. It's in criminology with extra classes in forensic sciences, which are required for the Team Lead on an MCRT. His GPA was 3.8 and he graduated with honors. Once I read that a Master's Degree was a requirement for his position, I did a search of the Universities located in the cities where Tony worked and found that he started the degree while he was working in Philly and finished it while he was working as a detective in Baltimore."

"Good job McGee." Gibbs praised the young man.

Meanwhile, Tony DiNozzo watched their resident profiler try and absorb what she'd been told. He could clearly see the disbelief morph to a frown most likely meaning she didn't like what she heard and she didn't want to believe it. It was time to give the female agent a kick in the pants.

"Still having trouble believing the truth Agent Todd? I know you've realized what a bastard Gibbs can be. Did you _really_ think that a hard ass marine would not only put up with an incompetent subordinate but make him his Senior Field Agent? I've been here three years, plenty of time to kick me to the curb if I wasn't up to snuff. The fact that he didn't should have given you incentive to investigate why he keeps me around, instead you've kept your head buried in the sand. It's not for the movie quotes or my wit."

The Marine imparted, "I keep you in spite of that DiNozzo."

He smiled at the older man before turning to look at Kate again. His smile turned to a smirk at her glare. It just didn't have the same effect as a Gibbs' glare. He stood up so he could move around while he laid out his thoughts on why she was having a difficult time accepting the truth. "I think I know why you're having a problem believing what you've learned today. First you believe that your degree in psychology with an emphasis in profiling has more merit that a degree in Physical Education. You should've looked up the requirements for my degree. I could have gone into medicine, become a doctor. I shared many classes with pre-med students. I had no interest in becoming a doctor; I had already planned on becoming a cop after a career in pro-sports. Breaking my leg only moved up my plans to become a cop.

Speaking of being a cop, you think that being in the Secret Service makes you a better candidate for a NCIS agent. You protected the President, I wrote parking tickets. You bought into my act on Air Force One and have never looked for more, very bad form for a profiler."

Anthony paused while considering his next words. "You thought you had it made when you joined NCIS. A Secret Service Agent is much better suited to be an agent than some dumb cop. It's easy to feel superior to an ex-cop with a degree in 'gym' who acts like a clown. When I left Baltimore to join NCIS, I was a detective. Tell me Kate, what do detectives do?"

He waited for an answer that didn't come from the stubborn woman. Smiling like a shark he answered, "Detectives _investigate_ crimes committed against or by the citizens. What do we do here at NCIS?" DiNozzo made a big show of thinking about that before continuing, "We _investigate_ crimes committed against or by military personnel. Wow, what a big change for me to join NCIS. It just boggled my mind and I couldn't handle it." He finished sarcastically.

Tony tilted his head as he regarded Caitlin thoughtfully. "The Secret Service _does_ have an investigative branch which deals with counterfeit money, crimes within the walls of Capital Hill and such. Were you involved with this branch of the Service Kate?" He already knew the answer, but wanted to make her admit it.

Frowning the female agent answered with obvious reluctance. "No, I was part of the President's protection detail. You know that Tony. What has that to do with anything?"

The Senior Field Agent controlled the desire to roll his eyes at his colleague's deliberate obtuseness. He could see that McGee was staring at her with surprise. "That must mean that you never investigated a crime before joining NCIS. So, you lack investigative experience, except for what you've learned here. Yet you think that you should be promoted to Senior Field Agent. Not going to happen on any team for at least two more years because the job _requires_ both a Master's Degree and experience as an investigator, which is something that you don't have yet."

Turning to pace again he continued, "So let's recap. You joined NCIS with the idea in your head that I was some dumb jock, class clown that somehow landed a job as an agent. Maybe it was _daddy's_ money or connections that got me the job. Hate to break it to you Katie, but I was disowned when I was 12 years old. Everything I have I earned through hard work and determination.

Let's get back to the subject at hand. You joined Gibbs' team with a huge chip on your shoulder. Your incorrect assumptions about me led you to think that you would be promoted to Senior Field Agent any time now simply because you have a degree in psychology. You never considered that a Senior Field Agent would be required to have _experience_ as an investigator plus a better education than you do. You have consistently broken rule #8 since joining NCIS." He felt he'd said enough so moved next to Gibbs who'd leaned against his desk while the younger man was speaking.

DiNozzo watched the Senior Agent out of the corner of his eye as the man studied Kate. Gibbs was frowning heavily as he spoke, "You must not think much of my ability to choose a Senior Field Agent, Todd if you think that I gave DiNozzo the job because he was here first. Do you think that there aren't any other agents in this agency that might have wanted the position of Senior Field Agent to the MCRT that actually _have_ the requirements needed for the job? I never even looked at them, I chose the best man for the job."

"How can you say he's the best man for the job? He's immature and a playboy who spends more time quoting movies, or chasing women than working."

"Did you even finish reading the book I gave you? Did you hear McGee?" Gibbs asks angrily finally losing his infamous temper. The two men watched a blush creep up her cheeks. The silver haired man shook his head in disgust. "You've read it, listened to his reasons for the way he _acts_ and you still persist in thinking that he's never grown up. When you don't respect him you don't respect _me_. You might think you're following my lead because I head slap DiNozzo, but it's not a reprimand, it's a reminder to focus on the job at hand. DiNozzo, explain why you've never mentioned your Master's Degree."

Tony grimaced but complied knowing that McGee was curious and he had at least asked nicely. "College was the first time I was allowed to be myself, and make my own decisions. Those were some of the best years of my life. Senior sent me to a military boarding school when I was twelve and cut me off financially because I didn't want to follow in his footsteps. I'm proud of my Phys. Ed. Degree. Since I knew that I wanted a career in law enforcement I minored in criminology. I have every right to be proud of my accomplishments at Ohio State. And to answer the question I see in your eyes Agent Todd, my grades were good enough to get into med. school. Of course that was something that Daddy dearest would have liked so I didn't want it."

"Why don't you talk about your Master's Degree Tony?" The youngest agent asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

The Italian rubbed a hand over his face before answering, "Several detectives at Baltimore found out about the Master's and thought Daddy dearest paid for it. They gave me no end of grief saying that I was some rich boy playing at being a cop and keeping a real cop from a good job. One of the few cops who didn't believe that was my old partner. When Gibbs recruited me for NCIS I decided that I wouldn't reveal the Master's unless someone asked directly. It seems that detectives aren't the only ones who think my "rich" daddy paid for my education and that I'm just trying to look good." He finished with a dig at the profiler.

He watched the younger man to see his reaction, he was beginning to not care what Caitlin Todd thought.

Tim McGee looked thoughtful before nodding as he said, "I understand. You know I thought like those detectives did at first. I'm sorry for that and for following Kate's lead and treating you like you weren't good enough for your position on the team. It won't happen again." He held out his hand to shake on it.

Tony accepted it smiling, "Thanks Probie."

Their moment was interrupted by a still angry Lead Agent. "This is your only warning Agent Todd. You need to get head out of your ass and see who DiNozzo really is as a person _and_ agent. I won't allow anyone to question my choice of Senior Field Agent. I especially won't allow a _junior_ agent to disrespect him. Take the rest of the day off; reread that book again and the NCIS handbook. Do what McGee did and find out more about the education of your teammate."

He stood picking up a sheet of paper he'd printed while the two junior agents were taking their test. The older man placed it on her desk saying, "This is a list of the paperwork that DiNozzo does for me on a weekly basis. The first part of the list is all the Senior Field Agent's paperwork, the items under the line are the Lead Agent's paperwork but DiNozzo does it for me. He turns all of this paperwork in on time and completed properly. You still have trouble with the forms you have to fill out and it's not even half what he does."

"You have a decision to make, whether to stay on my team or transfer to another one. If you choose to stay and show him disrespect again I'll fire you. Consider this your first write up and only warning. Now go home."

DiNozzo watched Kate Todd pack up and leave with mixed emotions. He hoped that she could get her act together; she had potential to be a great agent. She just needed to remove the chip from her shoulder and realize that she didn't know everything and that the Secret Service didn't prepare her to be an investigator. Gibbs didn't play favorites on the job even if you were his friend off the job.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a quiet question from the Lead Agent, "You okay DiNozzo?"

"I'm good Boss." He smiled genuinely, "I hope she comes around."

Gibbs grunted. "I'm not sure she'll be able to make the adjustment in her thinking and behavior." He looked the younger man in the eye. "She doesn't _want_ to believe that you're more than you appear to be on the surface."

"Uh Boss," the two men turned to look at McGee who appeared to be very uncomfortable. "What will happen if she can't change? Will I be able to stay?"

Tony watched as the older man studied his probationary agent carefully as he came to a decision. "You'll be staying McGee as long as you remember what you learned today. Learning the ropes is part of the probationary period. Learn to speak up for yourself with DiNozzo if the teasing gets outta hand; we'll both admire you more if you do."

The newest agent looked from one man to the other before nodding. "I'll do my best not to let you down Boss. I like working on this team, I've learned a lot from both of you already."

The Team Leader smirked slapping the young man on the shoulder. "Knew there was a reason I picked you for my team. Going for coffee than I'll need to meet with Morrow about what happened today. It's about time that you show McGee how we review cold cases on this team DiNozzo."

"On it Boss!" He turned to his Probie as the older man headed off for his coffee. "Let me show you where we keep our cold cases filed Probie. Then we can work through a couple together. Maybe your nimble computer fingers can help us find more information." He smiled at the younger man receiving one in turn.

"On your six…eh, I can't call you Boss. Gibbs is Boss. Can I call you Chief sometimes?"

Tony laughed quietly proud of his friend for speaking up. Smiling widely he responded, "I like it! And your right, Gibbs is _the_ Boss. But you can just say 'On your six DiNozzo or Tony'. Let's go, the files are this way." The two men headed off smiling.

**TBC**

*Since there is no actual reference on the official site of NCIS for the requirements for a Senior Field Agent I've come up with my own. I think they are reasonable based on what is required of a Team Lead on an MCRT team. The requirement for Lead Agent is a Master's Degree in forensic science or something similar.

*For this story I'm using four years as an NCIS agent. Law enforcement experience can count towards the four years.


End file.
